


You Don't Plan Wonderful

by FeoplePeel



Series: Harry Potter Daily Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, OBHWF, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 003 - Hermione tells Ron she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Plan Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione is pregnant, but why is no one celebrating?

"Shit. I'm pregnant."

Hermione gave the positive sign a very negative look. Ginny rubbed her friend's shoulder in what she hoped was a consoling gesture.

"C'mon, Mione, it's not so bad." The other woman laughed gently. "Harry and I will help like you and Ron have helped with James. Oh! Our kids will get to go to Hogwarts together!"

Hermione shrugged, letting her expression concede the point. "Fair enough. You know me, Gin. I'm a planner. Ron and I didn't _plan_ this."

"Sometimes you don't _plan_ a baby."

"Easy for you to say, Mrs. Works-From-Home." Hermione gave her friend a flat look.

Ginny scoffed. "I was a still a Harpy when I got knocked up, I _couldn't_ keep flying! What's your excuse?"

"Romania." Hermione muttered, placing the test on the sink, looking at the result, again, just to be sure.

"Excuse me?"

The brunette witch sighed. "Ron wants to move to Romania for a while. We've been talking about it, but if there's a baby involved,"

"You'd have to kill mum first." Ginny finished with a grin and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, obviously we can't now, but," She paused. "It's more than that. We never really talked about it, having children or anything."

Ginny was taken aback. "You _never_ talk about children with Ron?"

"Not like that. In more board terms." Hermione explained. "I know he wants them, he knows I want them. I just thought we'd have a bit more time."

"Hermione!" Ron called and a door closed. "Is this Ginny's coat? Gin! You here?"

"Apparently, time is not on your side today." Ginny grinned, sympathetically, and yelled back, "Yeah, I'm here, ya big lummox!"

Hermione sat on the lid of the toilet and looked up at Ginny, now leaning on the edge of the sink. "You staying?"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss his expression for the world. I'll have to put it in a Pensieve for Harry, later."

"What are you two ladies gabbing about?" Ron popped his head in, body following soon after. Hermione gave him a shaky wave. "And why are you in the bathroom?"

"Come here, Ron," Hermione breathed in a great breath. Her smile was watery. "I've got something to tell you."


End file.
